


Встреча

by Takishiro, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Зимний Солдат настолько привык играть чужую роль, когда все настаивали, что это и есть — он сам, что изобразить кого-то совсем другого станет облегчением





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: обсценная лексика, АУ по отношению к событиям "Капитан Америка: Гражданская война"

Как часто бывает в южных странах, в Гильбоа темнело рано. Часы на Холле Единства пробили семь, когда Зимний Солдат пробрался на внутренний дворик, откуда собирался влезть в дворцовое окно. От напыщенной здешней охраны он укрылся без особого труда. А ведь подумаешь — люди должны быть серьезнее в стране, где идет война. Солдат пригляделся: он в самом начале пометил на плане вон те окна слева. По его сведениям, это было нежилое крыло. И верно — света нет нигде, голосов не слышно — как не прислушивайся суперсолдатскими ушами. Только вот решеток на окнах четвертого этажа он не ожидал.  
Конечно, Солдат подозревал, что сведения, найденные в компьютере того агента, и даже те, что он получил от приличных структур, с которыми не побоялся связаться — наверняка не до конца точны.  
Он в последний раз прикрыл глаза, вспоминая план. Подпрыгнул, подтянулся на первом подоконнике и стал карабкаться на третий этаж. Когда он уже готов был открыть окно, сверху сказали:

— Оно ведет в старую кладовую. Тебе точно туда?

Голос шел из-за той самой решетки. 

Он мог бы проигнорировать его, а лучше — выстрелить, чтоб человек его не выдал. Но любопытство победило. Интересно — что за решетки. И кого там держат. 

Какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы отогнуть прутья и отворить окно. Раздражало то, что с той стороны за ним наблюдали. Сам Солдат, увидь он в окне собственное лицо, бежал бы без оглядки. Но человек, оказавшийся в нежилом крыле, бежать не торопился. 

Он стоял у окна, скрестив руки, и старался изо всех сил казаться спокойным. Вот только, если остальные прятали страх, этот едва мог совладать с болезненным любопытством. 

Странно. Солдат не привык, чтоб его не боялись. 

Но хуже всего — этот парень, в брюках и рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами, без щетины и с небрежной стрижкой как две капли воды походил на Баки Барнса. Того самого, довоенных времен. 

За что боролись…

— Да еб же ж твою мать, — тоскливо сказал Солдат. Кажется, он окончательно сошел с ума.

Баки Барнс рассмеялся:

— Вот так меня еще не приветствовали. 

Заевшие на секунду шестеренки в голове Солдата снова закрутились. Никакой не Баки Барнс, разумеется. Безвременно почивший принц Гильбоа. Солдат видел фотографии, и тогда еще удивился, как они похожи. Но вот так, рядом - кажется, будто смотришь на отрывок фильма в музее … А насчет почившего — опять дезы натолкали. Вот и поработай со структурами.

— Ты мертв, — сказал Солдат. 

Парень поднял брови:

— А чем это не чистилище? Кстати, хочешь зайти?

Солдат обнаружил, что он все еще стоит одной ногой на наружном подоконнике. Черт знает что. Пришлось полностью передислоцироваться в комнату. Тут было темно, угадывались очертания разобранной кровати, шкафа и стола. 

— Света нет?

— Я спал, — вздохнул безвременно оживший принц Гильбоа и щелкнул кнопкой торшера. Комнату залил неяркий свет. Солдат огляделся. 

— Не советую слишком шуметь, за стеной охрана, — парень держался без страха, но собранно, будто готовясь отразить атаку. 

Вот только не отразит он ничего. Солдат теперь видел, что мальчишка выглядит истощенным. И бледным, как Солдат сразу после разморозки. Он прикинул: если о смерти принца объявили еще в мае… то он успел здесь посидеть. Неоткуда взяться пляжному загару.

— Тебе ведь не меня заказали, — будто между прочим сказал парень, отходя в глубь комнаты. Бенджамин, так его звать. Фамилия здешней королевской семьи… бывшей семьи. 

«Я не беру заказов», — хотел сказать Солдат, но он не годился для светских разговоров. Тем более с королевскими особами. Вместо этого он просто покачал головой.

— Так я и думал, — кивнул принц. — Тебе бы не понадобилось ломать решетку. 

— Сиди тихо. Тогда не пострадаешь. Я на миссии. 

— На миссии — в моем дворце?

— В бывшем твоем дворце. 

Мальчишка помрачнел и глядел на него исподлобья, пытаясь на что-то решиться. В конце концов сказал:

— Сейчас будет ужин, а за ним смена караула. Пересиди здесь. К девяти тут все опустеет. Останется только охрана за дверью. Ты пришел за Кросссом? 

Солдат отвечать не стал. Он действительно пришел за Кроссом. Новым монархом — старый как-то подозрительно быстро умер. О Кроссе Солдат узнал от агента ГИДРЫ, схваченного на базе в Джорджии. То, что он узнал, Солдату не понравилось. Смута, которая творилась сейчас в маленькой стране Гильбоа, была разыграна будто прямо по учебникам ГИДРЫ. И Солдату сдавалось, что Кросс — не единственный, кто воспользовался гостеприимством страны, о которой мало кто в мире знает. 

Солдат эту Гильбоа полчаса не мог найти на карте. Оттого сейчас он испытывал смутное чувство освобождения. Стив не знает, где он. Никто не знает. Было немного совестно за то, что он опять удрал в самоволку, но дышалось вольнее. 

А теперь ему опять пришлось смотреть в это лицо. 

За дверью раздались шаги. Бенджамин вскочил.

— Ужин! В ванную, быстро!

Солдат спрятался в маленькой ванной и слышал, как открываются двери, как на стол ставят поднос с едой. Стало тихо, а потом появился Бенджамин с тарелкой жаркого в руках.

— Извини, не приглашаю разделить, — с этими словами он выбросил жаркое в унитаз. 

— Яд? — зачем кому-то травить принца, который и так по всем источникам — мертв?

Тот пожал плечами:

— Да нет. Кажется, снотворное, чтобы я спал и никого не беспокоил. Меня с него мутит. А иногда видятся черти... Или бабочки, не знаю, что страшнее. Да и вообще… в последнее время меня настигла паранойя.

Малиновый мусс отправился вслед за жарким. Вернувшись в комнату, Солдат увидел, что на подносе осталась лишь маленькая белая булка. Принц разломил ее на две части и одну протянул Солдату. 

— Не уверен насчет вина. На твоем месте я лучше бы выпил воды из-под крана. 

Солдат этого поглядел на половину булки, на лицо принца с заостренными скулами, и полез в рюкзак. Вытащил шоколадный батончик. 

Бенджамин нервно улыбнулся:

— Это неправильно. Я должен угощать гостя, а не наоборот…

— Ешь, — сказал Солдат и, будто послушавшись, принц разодрал упаковку и вгрызся в шоколад. 

У Солдата перед глазами встала картинка из прошлого: он кидает Стиву шоколадку, купленную на деньги со сверхурочных. Этого чертовски недоставало — возможности заботиться о Стиве. Но о Капитане Америка не слишком-то позаботишься. Тот Стив времен войны, вымахавший в Геракла, все-таки нуждался в Баки. Ему нарастили кучу глупых мускулов, но никто не научил его как следует стрелять. Тот Стив по-прежнему краснел и восхищенно раскрывал глаза, когда Баки рассказывал о своих приключениях с девушками. Большинство этих историй было ложью, и Стив это знал — и восхищался наверняка не ими, а тем, как вдохновенно Баки врет.

Новый Стив, был деловым, ответственным, чужим. Это слово Баки не любил произносить даже про себя. Ну как они со Стивом могут друг другу быть — чужими?

— Когда я умер? — спросил человек, сидящий рядом. Похожий на Барнса принц скомкал пустую обертку и глядел на Солдата изучающим взглядом. Этот взгляд тоже был знакомым. 

— Пять месяцев назад. Повешен за государственную измену, если интересно. 

Принц сжал губы. Проговорил себе под нос после паузы: 

— Могли бы и расстрелять. Мне по званию положено…

Верно; на фотографиях в досье принц был в форме. С майорскими погонами — рановато в его годы. Форма потешного солдатика. Но в его повадках было что-то такое, выдававшее своего. 

— Ты воевал?

— Воевал. Я был в Королевской гвардии.

— Это что — охрана его величества?

Джек пожал плечами.

— Охрана. Спецназ. Разведка. В каждой бочке затычка, по выражению лейтенанта Тейлора. 

Он коротко улыбнулся — как улыбался Стив всякий раз, вспоминая «Воющих командос». Солдата пронзила секундная зависть. У него когда-то тоже была семья. Пирс, Рамлоу. Остальные. Он знал, кому принадлежит. В ГИДРЕ работали мрачные ребята, они убивали и сеяли хаос, все для того, чтоб мир стал лучше. Конечно, их не понимали и ненавидели, и в этой ненависти было утешение. Не стоит и надеяться, что обыватели поймут, говорил Пирс. 

Солдат отряхнулся, как собака. 

На самом деле он всегда был один.

— Майор. Хорошо иметь папу-короля. Я вот, как ни старался, больше сержанта не получил…

— Замолчи, — глаза у парня сузились. Странно это — видеть, как собственное отражение на тебя злится. — Не говори, о чем не знаешь. Ладно, майор — это отцовская подачка, но до капитана я сам дослужился, ясно тебе?

— Ясно, — Солдат примирительно развел руками. — Сержант Барнс, сто седьмой пехотный. 

Зимним Солдатом отчего-то представляться не хотелось. Хотя какой из него Барнс, что смеяться.

Их беседу прервали шаги в коридоре: менялся караул. За окном раздались голоса. В нежилом крыле дворца становилось необычно оживленно. Солдат подумал, что убежище оказалось весьма кстати. 

— Можешь называть меня Джеком, — почти шепотом. — Раз уж ты ввалился в мою спальню посреди ночи, думаю, можно забыть о церемонии… Так ты, значит, не за мной? Или кому-то опять понадобился игрушечный принц? 

Слова лились из него с лихорадочной легкостью; видимо, он давно сидит в одиночке. Потому и не испугался гостя. 

— Не за тобой, — Солдат уже в какой раз за этот вечер испытал невольное сочувствие. Парню даже в голову не пришло, что за ним могут прийти свои… 

— Что ж, за знакомство надо выпить, — Джек поднялся и долго копался в секретере, пока не вытащил на свет бутылку виски.

— Мне надо идти, — шаги в коридоре прекратились. — Караул сменился. 

— Ласточка, милая ласточка. Останься со мной только на одну ночь. 

Мальчишка красовался перед ним. Улыбался во все зубы, будто воображал себя на светском приеме. 

«А сам-то, вспомни, — одернул себя Солдат, — после Аццано как паясничал, чтоб только не догадались. Куда там Кэпу с его кордебалетом…»

— Поди к черту, — ну кто так разговаривает с венценосными особами? — Память у меня дырявая, да. Но я помню, что та ласточка плохо кончила. Ладно, по глоточку…

Солдат особо не разбирался в алкоголе, но, судя по виду бутылки, она стоила дороже самого Солдата. По крайней мере, на определенных рынках.

— Подарок на день рождения, — объяснил Джек. — Я хранил ее… до особого момента. 

Он налил себе щедро, и Солдату не пожалел виски. 

— Расскажи мне, что там на воле? Про короля, — он сделал большой глоток, — про короля не надо, мне сказали. А королева?

— Королеву отправили в изгнание. Две недели назад, — Солдат напряг память, вспоминая, что было написано в досье. 

— Ах вот как, — кивнул Джек. — Что ж, это все объясняет. Дядя обещал мне, что позволит уехать с матерью. В провинцию.

Солдат невольно взглянул на пустой поднос. 

— Принцесса, по слухам — в Гефе. Вместе с капитаном Шепардом. 

Солдат ожидал, что Шепард и займет место на троне, когда он расправится с Кроссом. Но теперь — параметры изменились.

Он скормил принцу еще один батончик, чтоб того натощак не развезло. 

— Ты что же, и не пытался отсюда выбраться?

— Пытался, — ровно сказал Джек. — Не вышло. Попомни мои слова, никогда не кидайся на нескольких охранников с одной «розочкой». Ненадежное оружие. 

Солдат бы сделал ту охрану и голыми руками, но парню волшебного укола никто не делал. 

— Да и что я буду делать на воле? Ребята мои, — он сглотнул, — вряд ли кто-то из них еще жив. Их послали на передовую, от греха подальше… А одному мне далеко не уйти.

— Ты же принц. А в стране у тебя бардак. Кто-то наверняка тебя поддержит.

— А как же, — откликнулся Джек, — поддержит. Никогда не водил кучку гражданских с палками против «Голиафов»? Вот и я не хочу. 

— Давид победил Голиафа, — неизвестно к чему сказал Солдат. Господи, и откуда он это помнит? 

У Джека взгляд стал жестким, челюсть выдвинулась вперед. 

— Верно. Если увидишь Шепарда, скажи ему… Скажи, что корона — его. Если ему, конечно, нужно мое благословение…

— Что же, так и будешь здесь сидеть? 

— Буду, — хмуро сказал Джек. — Из-за меня и так пролилось много крови. Не моей. Больше никто из-за меня не пострадает. 

Да что же это за чертово отражение. Он ведь то же самое говорил Стиву. Что не надо ему этой чертовой реабилитации. Не надо вообще выпускать его к людям. Лучше уложить в криокамеру, и дело с концом. Роджерс его не послушал, конечно. 

Бог его знает, что было в этом виски, но Солдату стало необыкновенно легко — было хорошо. В приглушенном свете торшера комната казалась уютной, а сидевший рядом человек ничего от него не ждал. Не хотел, чтобы солдат был Баки Барнсом семидесятилетней давности; чтобы он искупил свои преступления, работая на благо Америки и Щ.И.Та; чтобы изменил этот век. Даже не боялся Зимнего Солдата. Просто радовался гостю — после нескольких месяцев в одиночке и не тому обрадуешься. 

Солдат глотнул еще. Он пришел сюда совсем не за этим, ему полагалось бы просто выбить из парнишки все, что тот знает, и отправляться на поиски гидровцев. А вместо этого он сидел на кровати, пил виски, заедая протеиновым батончиком, и впервые за долгое время наслаждался жизнью. 

— Хочешь, расскажу одну странную вещь? 

У Джека немного заплетался язык. Они выпили уже около полбутылки, и даже Солдата начало развозить. Как только Джек держался.

— М? 

Им не хватало сигарет, но Солдат отучился курить, а у принца ничего не нашлось.

— Когда меня забрали в плен, я им соврал, что меня зовут Барнс. Странно, верно? Это было просто случайное имя…

— Зачем?

— Глупый вопрос, — процедил Джек. 

— Как же ты выбрался?

— Спасли… А, — выражение лица у него стало злым, загнанным. — Лучше б не спасали. Всем было бы лучше. Включая меня. 

Солдат поперхнулся виски. Господь так шутит, да? Шутки у него такие. 

— Если б ты знал, — сказал он, отдышавшись. — Если б ты только знал…

— Что, у нас конкурс на самую поганую жизнь? — Джек улыбнулся с неожиданным задором. — Хорошо, я начну, как принимающая сторона. Отец меня терпеть не мог, а дядя терпеть не мог отца, поэтому втянул меня в заговор. А я и рад был втянуться. В результате короны мне не досталось, заговор отец разгадал и даже убить меня побрезговал. Посадил меня в эту комнату вместе с молодой женой и велел делать ему правильного наследника. У нас это получилось… не получилось, в общем, — все его лицо исказилось, будто бы смялось, и Солдат разглядывал его с тихим удивлением — как этот парень вообще дожил до своих лет с таким неумением скрывать эмоции. — Так что жену у меня тоже забрали. А теперь и отца убили. А дядя решил отправить меня… в провинцию, — он развел руками, призывая невидимую публику в свидетели, — разве это не первое место, дамы и господа?

Солдат фыркнул. Сам он не собирался ничего рассказывать — но чувство легкости, о котором он забыл, сейчас вернулось. То чувство, что когда-то испытывал рядом со Стивом — они могли часам лежать рядом и болтать о чем угодно, смеясь до колик над шутками, которых никто другой бы не понял. Будто подражая тому давнему Баки, Солдат откинулся на спинку кровати, подложил руки под голову. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, потянувшись. — Я родился в начале прошлого века, пошел на войну, как хороший мальчик. Думал, в худшем случае, меня убьют… Как бы не так… Вместо того, чтоб убить, надо мной стали экспериментировать. А потом решили превратить в оружие. Поставили волшебный укол в задницу и сделали из меня цепного пса, который даже свое имя не помнит. Зато науськать можно на кого угодно, хорошая животинка. А стоило начать вспоминать, как меня зовут, и они сажали меня в кресло и врубали электричество. А потом за мной пришел лучший друг, спас, отмыл и вернул мозги обратно. Вот только… я не уверен, что он до сих пор мне друг.

Джек выглядел несколько ошарашенным.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец. — Будем считать, что ты выиграл по очкам. Электричество — паршивая штука.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Геф, — просто сказал Джек.

Солдат не понимал, как это получилось. Он не рассказал принцу ничего, что тот не смог бы прочесть в Интернете — если б здесь был Интернет. Но обычно он вообще не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Стива — и других Мстителей, если без этого было не обойтись. А таких длинных монологов не произносил, кажется, с начала войны. И это явно не «синдром попутчика» — какие попутчики у Зимнего Солдата?

Оставалось списать все на их сходство. 

Парень смотрел на него, и всякий раз дольше задерживал взгляд. Солдат понимал — это неизбежно, в конце концов он тоже это заметит.

— Черт, — сказал тот наконец, — ты только посмотри! Ты ведь… ты тоже это видишь, да?

— Вижу, — без охоты кивнул Солдат. 

— Если тебя побрить и отмыть, мы будем похожи, как две капли воды!

Солдат вообще-то мылся. Всего два дня назад. Но верно, эти принцы на горошине даже в неволе принимают душ два раза в день. 

Джек нахмурился.

— Значит… ты тоже его сын?

— О чем ты? 

Тот снова выставил челюсть.

— Я догадывался, что где-то у него растет бастард… Но не думал, что… Что мы одно лицо. 

— Тихо, — осадил его Солдат. — Твой отец мне в сыновья годится. Младшие. Я родился в семнадцатом году. Тысяча девятьсот, если интересно. 

— Но как…

— Сказал же. Эксперимент. 

— Говорят, встретить своего двойника — к несчастью.

— А мы с тобой особо счастливые, — брякнул Солдат.

— Отлично сказано, сержант, — Джек поднял свой бокал, и они чокнулись. 

Принц то ли протрезвел, то ли достиг той стадии опьянения, когда сам себе кажешься стеклянно-трезвым, и все видится необычно четко. Он отодвинул бутылку.

— Мы отлично поговорили, сержант. Но, может, скажешь, кого тебе заказали? Когда-то ты, может быть, и служил в пехоте, но сейчас ты не похож на бойца регулярной армии. Если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. 

— Я не беру заказов, — все-таки сказал Солдат. 

— Рад слышать, — ответил Джек, и Солдат понял, что разговаривает уже не с тощим неудачливым принцем, а с боевым офицером. — Ты ведь американец? С чего бы Америке нами интересоваться? В Гильбоа нет нефти. Когда в шестидесятых Коалиция выжигала наши деревни напалмом, США выразили свою глубокую озабоченность. Хотелось бы, чтобы и дальше так оставалось. 

— Америка тут ни при чем. Ты знаешь что-нибудь о ГИДРЕ?

— Отец читал мне греческие мифы. 

— Это не миф. Это международная организация. Сейчас уже… почти несуществующая, — всякий раз, как он вспоминал об этом, левая рука начинала приятно ныть. — Но, кажется, у вас она вполне еще действует.

— Что вашей ГИДРЕ делать в Гильбоа?

— Создавать бардак. Они, правда, называют это «хаосом». Необходимым, чтоб на обломках прежнего мира выстроить порядок… Кто-то из ваших продает Гефу оружие. Не знаешь, кто это может быть? 

— Постой, — Джек закусил губу. — Он же говорил это. Белиал. «Из хаоса родится что-то новое и прекрасное». Ах ты… 

Он встал и заходил по комнате.

— Я нарывался два раза. Терял людей. Один раз меня чуть не отдали под трибунал за то, что я не запросил подкрепление. А в другой раз… — Джек нервно мерял комнату шагами. — Они знали, что мы там. Отец тогда решил, что Абнер, но выходит, Абнер был не один. Как ты говоришь? Гидра? Отсечешь одну голову — вырастут другие?

Именно.

— Не мельтеши, — сказал Солдат. Джек уселся было, но тут же снова вскочил. Глаза загорелись нездоровым блеском; его чуть покачивало.

— Я расскажу тебе все, что знаю, если ты поделишься своей информацией. Надеюсь, ты поможешь мне выбраться отсюда. 

Чем дольше он расспрашивал Джека, тем больше понимал, что ГИДРЫ тут — целое гнездо. Уехали на отдых, как нацисты в Аргентину после войны. И одним Кроссом дело не ограничивается. 

Если б можно было побыть здесь чуть подольше. Комната принца стала бы отличным наблюдательным пунктом. По меньшей мере, пока Джека не явятся проводить «в провинцию». 

— Когда начинаем? 

Джек стоял перед ним, прямой, готовый к битве. Если б от него еще так не несло виски.

— Стой, — сказал Солдат. — Это моя операция. Я помогу тебе выйти. И все.

— Какого черта, Барнс! — зашипел Джек. — Это моя страна. А оружия у тебя на целую роту, — он кивнул на Солдатов кевларовый жилет, — можешь и поделиться. 

— Это моя операция, — повторил, раздражаясь, Солдат. — Ты станешь обузой. Ты на ногах еле держишься. 

— А откуда у тебя полномочия проводить секретную операцию в моей стране?

«Моей» прозвучало громко. Сейчас Джек не шипел, не раздувал ноздри, напротив, говорил очень спокойно. Секунда — и кинется. 

— Нет у меня полномочий, — сказал Солдат. 

Конечно же, он кинулся. Для обычного человека, вдобавок пьяного, он дрался неплохо — только с пятой попытки у Солдата вышло прижать его к стене, схватив за горло. Джек дергался, как пришпиленная гигантская бабочка. 

— Вот теперь ты понимаешь, почему я осуществляю эту миссию один? 

Джек кивнул, судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть, и Солдат отпустил его. Тот упал на колени, тут же вскочил и бросил на Солдата быстрый оценивающий взгляд: напасть снова — или не стоит? 

В конце концов остался на месте. Умный парень. 

— Ты не справишься, — сказал ему Солдат очень четко, как трехлетке. Как когда-то Стиву, пытаясь отговорить его от драки. — Один и без оружия. 

— А ты?

— Я сам — оружие. 

— Вижу. Что это? — хрипло спросил Джек.

— Протез, — объяснил Солдат. Старк поработал над его рукой, чтобы даже ее сделать максимально безобидной. Теперь вместо устрашающей железной конечности у Солдата красовался протез с кожей и всем прочим, даже ногтями на пальцах. Джек взял его за руку, чтоб поглядеть поближе, и Солдат позволил ему это. 

— Кто производитель? Где можно это заказать? Сколько стоит?

— Тони Старк. В Америке. Ты сам сказал, что в Гильбоа нет нефти. 

— Старк? С ним, наверное, можно договориться. Отец покупал у него оружие, — он помрачнел. — Правда, на деньги дяди. Нам нужны такие протезы.

— Вам нужно прекратить войну. А для этого — найти крысу. Или крыс. 

Он отступил от Джека.

— Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Наемный убийца, полагаю. 

— Уже не наемный. Но мои услуги стоили… дорого. Я могу избавить твою страну от людей, которые ее разваливают. Почти бесплатно.

— Зачем тебе это делать?

— Дворец, может быть, и твой. Но крысы — мои. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Джек после долгого молчания. — А что значит «почти»?

— Мы можем… можем договориться, — опять запинаешься, Солдат. А ведь был сегодня образцом красноречия. — Ты ведь принц. Часто бывал на светских приемах?

— Я родился на приеме, — фыркнул Джек, не теряя настороженности. — Кроме шуток. У матери начались схватки на празднике, когда отмечали присоединение Кармела. 

— И говорить ты умеешь. Говорить, фотографироваться… вот это все…

Джек сощурился:

— Ты хочешь, чтоб я тебя научил? Или… ох. Ты подумал о том же, что и я?

Солдат вздохнул. И снова принялся говорить. Если так пойдет дальше, за сегодняшнюю ночь он скажет больше, чем за все время, прошедшее с той драки на хэлликэрриере. Он рассказал о том, как Зимнего Солдата нашли, вернули в лоно родной страны и всем Щ.И.Том добивались реабилитации в суде. Добились — но одного судебного разбирательства было мало. И Фьюри пришла в голову блестящая идея — организовать что-то вроде пресс-тура, где Солдат — Баки — будет рассказывать о леденящих душу пытках, о произволе ГИДРЫ и о тоске по старому армейскому другу, которая помогла ему найти путь на родину.

— Чтобы они жалели тебя, а не твоих жертв, — кивнул Джек. — Разумно…

— Я не умею этого. Вот так говорить. Убивать — пожалуйста. Охранять — тоже. А это — чертов цирк. С конями.

— И ты решил нанять меня клоуном?

— Тебе нужна помощь, — сказал Солдат. — Мне нужна помощь. Мы можем… 

— Поменяться, — заключил Джек. Злость куда-то ушла, в глазах заплясали черти. — Пока ты будешь крушить моих врагов железной рукой, я буду очаровывать твоих на приеме. 

Наверное, Солдат все-таки напился, потому что план выходил — безумнее некуда.

— Ты похож на меня. Другого меня, времен войны, — говорил Солдат. — Они подумают, что я привел себя в порядок. Для прессы. 

Или — для того, чтобы Стиву было с ним удобнее. 

— Только не говори, что я одеваюсь, как в сороковых, — скривился Джек. 

— Одеваться ты должен в кевлар, — сказал Солдат. — За мной все еще охотятся спецслужбы. Самые разные. Тебе не стоит выходить без жилета. 

— Весело.

Джеку и правда было весело — судя по загоревшимся глазам. А говорят, это у него, Солдата, мозги набекрень. 

Когда принц натягивал футболку попроще, чтобы поверх нее нацепить Солдатову сбрую, тот сделал два вывода: первый — Джек пытался сбежать не один раз, и второй — охрану здесь явно не учили почтению к царственным особам. Или же это почтение ограничивалось тем, что не били в лицо. 

— Тебя надо постричь, — сообщил Джек. — И побрить. Парикмахер придет через неделю… если придет, конечно. Но он убежит с криком, если увидит такое. 

Парикмахер, поди же ты. 

С другой стороны — в Гидре ему самому звали парикмахера. И механиков. И докторов…

Хватит. 

— А ты что же, умеешь стричь? 

— Ну разумеется, нет, — с достоинством ответствовал принц. 

Оказавшись в ванной на стуле, обернутый простыней Солдат пожалел о своей идее. 

И пожалел еще больше, когда у самого уха заклацали ножницы. Затылка коснулся холодный металл. Усилием воли Солдат заставил себя расслабиться. Удержался и не вывернул Джеку запястье, когда тот отрезал первую прядь. Джек больно потянул за волосы. Клацнуло. В висках застучало, по загривку потек пот.

— Что ты хотел первым делом сделать на гражданке? — ни с того ни с сего спросил принц. 

— М?

— Когда был в армии. В плену. Что ты хотел сделать, как только выберешься? 

— Поесть как следует, — сказал Солдат. — Я на свинину с раздолбаями больше смотреть не мог. Ну, думал, как доберусь до маминого пирога… А еще — посмотреть Гранд-Каньон.

— Но это же в Америке.

— Конечно. Только я туда так и не выбрался.

— Хорошо жить в стране, где есть места, которых ты не знаешь… Я даже в бордели и то ездил в Кармел. Это было второе желание, а третье?

— Третье… — на самом-то деле, первое. — Хотел, чтоб отпустили в увольнительную, посмотреть, как там Стив. В Европе зима была жуткая, я думал, а вдруг и у нас так, а он же задохлик, может холодов не пережить. Думал, приеду, еды ему привезу, денег… В кино бы сходили, на чертово колесо… Увижу, что у него все хорошо, а потом можно обратно на фронт.

— Он тебя дождался? — спросил Джек так, будто для него ответ был важен. Хотя он даже не знал, кто такой Стив.

Баки рассмеялся:

— Он за мной пришел. На клятую фашистскую базу. Только… ты б его видел. Он уже не был задохликом.

Не был — тем Стивом, к которому Баки привык. 

— А ты? Твои три желания?

— Ночной клуб, — сказал Джек. Он все еще тянул волосы, но это не было так уж больно. И ножницы — просто обычные ножницы для бумаги, как он вообще ими что-то стрижет. — Хотел взять своих ребят и веселиться несколько ночей кряду, забыть обо всем… А второе… Хотел сходить с отцом на рыбалку. Мы рыбачили когда-то давно. Я думал, если я вернусь… Может, он снова взял бы меня на озеро. Хотя это глупость. Я за всю жизнь ни одной рыбы не поймал. 

— А третье?

— А третье… не получилось. Впрочем, и второе тоже. Ну, посмотри на себя.

Солдат посмотрел. Принцу явно не грозила карьера парикмахера.

Побрился он сам, глянул в зеркало и еле удержался от ругательства. Если немного взлохматить неровную стрижку, то… 

То он выглядит в точности как Баки Барнс. 

Или — как Джонатан Бенджамин, принц Гильбоа. 

Он настолько привык играть чужую роль, когда все настаивали, что это и есть — он сам, что изобразить кого-то совсем другого станет облегчением. 

Не то, чтобы он собирался звать Совет и выступать с балкона. Тьфу, тьфу. 

— Ваше высочество, — сказал Солдат своему отражению. 

Рядом возникло совершенно такое же лицо. Совершенно такие же губы двинулись:

— Мурашки по коже, правда?

После они засуетились, как будто готовились к маскараду. Веселились, ни дать ни взять, дети-переростки. Но в конце концов, разве нет у них на это права? Разве Солдату — Барнсу — за столько лет не полагается хотя бы неделя отпуска? Неделя, когда на тебя не смотрят с трагедией в глазах и не ожидают, что ты будешь соответствовать? Когда каждый день на тебя не проклинают в газетах и Интернете, не интересуются, что же такое было между Стивом и его армейским другом, чтоб он за этого друга так вписывался? 

А Джек после своей отсидки уж точно заслужил небольшую поездку в Америку. 

Они торопливо обменивались информацией, пытаясь ничего не упустить. 

— Со Мстителями я… то есть ты обычно не общаешься, если только нет общего сбора. Поэтому вряд ли они что-то заметят. Только не ходи с ними тренироваться, не дай Бог… А в бой тебя и так не пустят. 

— Смены караула две, в двенадцать и в двадцать один ноль-ноль. Завтрак подают в девять, обед в тринадцать, ужин в девятнадцать. Хотя я не знаю, сколько еще дядя будет играть эту комедию. Но если хочешь, чтоб никто ничего не заподозрил, в это время тебе лучше сидеть в комнате…

— Держись подальше от Романовой. Она глазастая, — на самом деле Джеку нужно было обмануть прессу, а не Мстителей, но игра «в переодевание» сейчас увлекла и Солдата. Ему было интересно, сколько Джек продержится. 

Но в любом случае, в Америке парень будет под защитой. 

Джек рассматривал план дворцовых коридоров и, хмурясь, то и дело, что-то поправлял.

— Пароли от королевской сети всегда хранились на компьютере Томасины, вот здесь. Правда, я не думаю, чтоб она осталась во дворце. Но если осталась, берегись — она вполне может оторвать твою железную руку. 

— Стив… Стив тебя расколет. Но он в командировке. 

Cолдат и воспользовался отъездом Стива на миссию, чтобы отправиться выполнять свою. Чтобы трусливо удрать — если уж совсем честно. Поэтому и информацию брал где только мог, но не в роскошных досье, составленных Джарвисом. Поэтому Кросс должен был погибнуть очень чисто — а лучше всего умереть своей смертью. Потому что Солдат не мог отказаться от своей миссии, но и подставлять Стива он теперь не мог. 

— У меня здесь почти не осталось союзников. Но если встретишь Стюарта Рефиджа — учти, ему можно доверять. Он был моим… телохранителем. 

— Джарвис, — вспомнил Солдат. — Не вздрагивай от голоса с потолка. Я вздрагивал. Долго. 

Наконец, когда они выдохлись, а дело шло к рассвету, Джек спросил:

— Все прекрасно, но как ты собираешься вывести меня отсюда?

— Легко.

Принц покинул дворец на альпинистской веревке, который Солдат вытащил из рюкзака. Неуклюже спустился, упал на камни, мостившие дворик и притих, боясь, что его заметили. Не самое лучшее прощание. Солдат спрыгнул за ним и вывел тем же путем, что пришел. 

Когда они оказались наконец за воротами, в мокром пустом городе, Джек застыл, уставившись в небо, вдыхая изо всех сил. Солдат его не торопил — он помнил собственный первый день на свободе. Голова кружилась так, что в конце концов он просто сел под деревом и сидел, как последний бомж, с глупой улыбкой разглядывая проходящих мимо людей. 

— Дождь, — сказал Джек, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух. — Дождь прошел… пока мы так сидели… Подожди… слышишь, какой запах?

Ничего особенного. Мокрый асфальт. Прелая листва. 

Принц покачнулся — опьяненный, вполне возможно, не свободой, а виски. Солдат удержал его за плечо.

— Никто не вернет тебя туда. Если сам не захочешь. Стив не позволит. Я… не позволю. 

— Я… — у принца подозрительно задрожала нижняя губа. Э, нет, на сентиментальные сцены Солдат не подписывался. Он быстро сказал:

— Я оставил джет в вашем парке. Надеюсь, его не увели… Сможешь им управлять?

— Я сказал «спецназ», а не «авиация». 

— Ясно. Поставлю на автопилот. Все пароли запомнил? 

— Да, мамочка, — Джек неожиданно по-приятельски обнял его за плечо, и Солдат на миг увидел принца, каким он был до заключения. Да, этому парню не составит труда сыграть Баки Барнса. Раскаявшегося и очаровательного. 

До джета они шли молча, но парк, как и весь Шайло, под утро будто вымер. Солдат усадил Джека в кресло пилота, настроил программу так, чтоб лететь безбедно до самой башни Мстителей. Даже если парня вырубит напрочь из-за виски и усталости — что вернее всего и случится. Спросил в шутку:

— Не боишься, что я отберу у тебя трон?

Принц сделал широкий жест рукой.

— Моя Гильбоа — твоя Гильбоа… Но трон ты не удержишь и на неделю, учти. 

Это ненадолго, Стив, — виновато подумал Солдат. Совесть просыпалась совершенно не вовремя. Ненадолго. 

— И еще кое-что, — крикнул Джек, уже закрывая дверцу джета. 

— А?

— Не вздумай колоть орехи королевской печатью!

Джет зарычал, взлетел — и пропал в воздухе. А Солдат побрел обратно ко дворцу в серых предутренних тенях и поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбается.


End file.
